Yellow
by kin-kay2911
Summary: A secret rendezvous. Songfic. SasuHina. Written in 2008. Not a lemon.


Yellow

If someone had the nerve to inquire, Sasuke Uchiha would've said he wasn't exactly sure how he came to be sitting on top of a hill in the middle of a warm summer night or why he sat quietly while tall grasses swayed around him like something from a movie and tickled his skin. If someone had to nerve to ask, he never would have admitted why he was there at all, and he especially would never admit what or who exactly he was waiting for so patiently even though the clouds were so thick that the moon was barely filtering through and not a single star was visible.

The boy sighed and leaned back on his arms, palms on the ground behind him while he looked up at the sky. There was nothing to look at, what with the thick layer of gray getting in the way, so he let his eyelids fall heavy over his onyx orbs and listened to the night. Maybe it wasn't so bad out there after all. It was good to think and relax… The boy's body felt light and he started to drift. The sounds faded into white noise in his ears and his lips almost twitched into a smile… Almost.

"S-sasuke-kun…" A voice brought him back to life and he lazily lifted his lids, peering into marble eyes. A beautiful girl leaned down in front of him so she was on eye level, her milky white skin seeming to glow even in the dark. Her long, dark hair swayed around her face with the grass. Her expression was soft, gentle in a way nothing else in his life ever had been.

Even if he never would've admitted it, looking at her Sasuke knew _exactly_ why he had come.

The boy lifted his hands from behind him and leaned forward towards her, but she only backed away. The girl fell to her knees and folded her hands in her lap. A familiar tinge of pink flushed across her cheeks, an incontrollable reaction Sasuke couldn't help but love. She wore a knee-length white kimono with lilac flowers embroidered around the hems. It was nice without being too dressy; one she could, say, sneak out in the middle of the night in to meet someone on top of a hill on the edge of the village.

"Hinata-chan," he answered finally, his voice more even than hers but soft, almost tender. Around anyone else, especially around his old "friends", those _people_ who brought him back, Sasuke's tone was hard and cold. He still beat himself up for letting them even get ahold of him at all. But that was over, several years in the past. Since then he'd found someone who had made everything better, and she was right in front of him.

Looking back now, neither Sasuke nor Hinata could really remember how it had happened. Maybe it had started that day in the market when boy ran into girl, knocking her basket out of her hands. Or maybe it was the day she stumbled upon him training out in the old grounds. Or maybe it was the fact that Hinata had simply seen how lonely he was and brought him little gifts, foods, anything to try and make him smile. However, whenever it had happened, it _had_ happened. People knew they were together, but no one knew they were… _together_. Especially not Hinata's father. Neji knew, but he could keep a secret.

Sasuke looked into her eyes for a moment longer, loving the way the moon reflected off her creamy skin and white-marble eyes. It made them look so—wait, the moon? The boy removed his eyes from her face for a brief second to look up at the sky. The cloud cover had parted to allow the crescent moon and its flanks of stars shine down upon them. Hinata lifted her head, following Sasuke's gaze, and a faint smile graced her full lips as she looked up at the night sky.

"It certainly cleared u-up, didn't it S-sasuke-kun," she asked without removing her eyes from the curtain of stars. Sasuke's eyes lowered and watched the girl as she stared toward the heavens. Even the cold Uchiha boy had to smile.

To him it seemed as if the stars followed Hinata there. Before she came along, every night was black and gray and cloudy. But as soon as she arrived, it was like a curtain simply fell away, revealing a beauty he had never been able to see before. "It certainly did," he agreed. They could be bright without being brash. They could be bold and still appear soft. They were like his Hinata.

 _Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

A breeze blew Hinata's midnight hair around her shoulders and face, a few pieces sticking to her lips. When she looked back down to face Sasuke, she smiled and he almost laughed at the stray strands stuck across her face, caught in her long black eyelashes and against her cheeks. The boy leaned forward, softly brushing his hand across her cheek and getting the hair out of her face. He sat in front of the kneeling girl and contemplated her soft expression.

Sasuke's hand rested on her face. She felt it get hot under his fingertips but leaned her head against his palm nonetheless. His touch was worth overcoming the shyness she felt in his presence. Sasuke was such a cold, hard person on the outside, but his touch was always soft and calculated, as if he thought he might break her if he wasn't careful enough. It made her feel safe and loved, as if they were the only two people in the world. Or maybe in those brief moments they became separate from reality in way, transported their own world, one that belonged only to them.

They were an odd couple at first glance. Sure they were both quiet, but in opposing ways. Sasuke was a dark, cold, mysterious quiet. Hinata was a shy, humble, kind quiet. Sasuke was the angsty acoustic sound while Hinata was the whispering piano chords in the background. Yes, they were odd together, but somehow the two just seemed to fit. Sasuke taught Hinata to stand up for herself. Hinata brought out Sasuke's softer side. They were lyrics and melody that didn't quite go together, but were just so right. A song about sunshine sung in a minor key.

Sasuke thought about it. He had never been sentimental. At all. In fact, that was the last word anyone would have ever used to describe him, what with all his talk about breaking bonds and wanting to destroy his brother and all that. But looking at Hinata, his hand against her face, he thought he could write a song about her. If not a song, then a poem at the very least. It would be quiet, it would be gentle, but it would be bright and he would sing it to her, and she would know. It would be their secret.

 _I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called yellow._

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, her voice quiet. The breezed had relaxed and there they sat, alone in the dark under the moon and stars. She didn't stutter that time. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn't need to say anything for him to know what she wanted. Her white eyes said it all, gazing at him across the short distance between their faces. It was so cute when she looked at him like that. It was almost needy.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, splaying his fingers throughout her hair. Their lips touched and he was immediately taken under. Of course she wanted it. But, though he would never admit to this either, he always wanted it twice as much. He was just better at restraint. Or at least hiding his emotions.

Hinata's hands lifted from her lap and rested loosely against his chest. Sasuke's hand tangled in her hair and his other reached around behind her, holding the base of her back. Her lips were hot and soft against his and he was gentle in return. Kissing Hinata was like nothing he'd ever done before. Both of them had dated other people, but to him this was all new territory. He'd kissed Sakura before. She was too playful for his taste. He'd kissed other girl's, too, but they were all so forceful. Hinata was different. She was slow and hesitant, so he returned it by being even more cautious, more calculated.

And, kissing her, he realized that he never wanted anyone to have her ever again. It was as if he was the last one in a long line to get to her, and, being last, her got her for keeps. She parted her lips and the fire rose, her breath hot against his skin. It ignited something in him every time they touched, and Sasuke wouldn't want it any other way.

 _So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow._

Hinata rose on her knees so that she was no longer sitting on her heels. Her head rose above Sasuke's so he was almost tilting his head up to kiss her. Her hands reached around his neck and locked together. She shivered as his tongue glided over her lips and a hand ran up and down her side. She parted her lips and sighed, letting Sasuke pull her down onto the ground.

The boy held her on top of him and ran his hand up and down her side from hips to shoulder blade. He concentrated on the pressure of her body against his and smirked into the kiss. They wouldn't do anything, but he'd savor it while he could. His lips tingled between the mixture of her hot breath and tongue and skin. Sasuke couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy, after all, and his girlfriend was laying on top of him, and they were kissing, and it was an awfully short skirt…

One of his hands slipped up her skirt and rubbed up and down her thigh. He didn't touch, but did go near enough that he would usually be pushed away. This time, however, something happened that surprised him. Instead of pulling away like she usually did, Hinata let out a soft moan that made some primitive instinct in Sasuke jolt awake. The kissed changed somehow. Hinata's lips pressed harder against his and he let her take him. He never said it, but he loved her and their little moments like this. He wouldn't trade them for anything.

 _Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

The boy tried to come up with some coherent thought, something besides what he really wanted to do right then which, truth be told, was slip his hand higher up her skirt and—pause. If he thought any more he might actually start doing it. Hinata usually resisted, but tonight was different somehow. Still, Sasuke stuck with running his hand over the inside of her thigh. Though he was trying to be respectful, part of him knew his hand moved just a little closer with each stroke. Another soft moan escaped the girl's lips as they parted from his for the briefest second. Sasuke tried to think as another bolt shivered through him.

All he came up with was _Wow… Um… Wow. God that was sexy…_

Sasuke's hand was coming dangerously close to what he knew was forbidden territory, but Hinata wasn't holding him back. What was different tonight? It seemed that even something in the atmosphere had changed, like the world stood still for a moment, altering everything he knew. Then a date popped into his head: that day's date. He suddenly realized what it was. It had been three years since they started seeing each other, and obviously Hinata hadn't forgotten. Three years was a big deal, especially since most people still didn't suspect a thing, and—

Hinata's lips had left his and were traveling down his neck and collarbone. Sasuke's body tensed as the girl's lips traveled across his skin. Her hands slipped under his shirt and his skin tingled under her touch. His body responded in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time, and this time was different from the first because of the girl causing it. Without thinking, without holding back, his fingers moved closer, running over her curves and tracing the line of her underwear.

The boy felt her pause in her assault on his neck, heard a quick intake of breath. He'd approached untouched territory. Her underwear remained firmly in place, that much was clear. But his fingers had brushed against them. Sasuke wondered for a second if that was it, if she would push him away now, if he had gone too far. But instead she pushed herself up, putting slight pressure on his chest, and stared down at him, her hair falling down around her face and tickling the skin on his chest and cheeks. They were cautious and soft, but after a moment she tilted her head down and pressed her lips back up against his.

Sasuke took her lips gratefully, cupping her lower back with one hand and using the other to rub her side. It was electric and shocking and unexpected… and brilliant. The boy accepted her tongue, exploring her with his hands. If time hadn't stood still before, it must have been now. The two of them might as well have been floating.

 _I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all yellow._

Their relationship had suddenly shifted somehow. Hinata and Sasuke had always been the kind of couple that just stood close enough to brush their fingers together occasionally, touch their knees together under a table, meet each other's eyes from across a crowded sidewalk. But now, in these few moments, it was more physical than it had ever been. Sure they had kissed, and sure, it had gotten a little… heated, at points. But this was different, and Sasuke couldn't think fast enough.

The Uchiha didn't know how long it was he just held her until his hand started to move again. He didn't know when he made a conscious decision to trace the hem of Hinata's underwear over and over again on the inside of her thighs. His thumb grazed her sensitive spot. Hinata's hips lifted in response. He didn't know when they had rolled or when her skirt had gotten hiked up, revealing most of her thighs, or when the little moans escaping her lips had started coming more often. But it happened, and he liked it.

Unfortunately for him, so did she. Hinata's leg bent and the girl pressed her knee gently between his legs. At the moment, their lips were locked together and his free hand was inching upwards while her fingers were tangled around locks of his raven-colored hair. The boy froze, his lips suddenly still against hers. He pulled away and bit his lip, her knee still in position. Sasuke's eyelids pulled back to stare down into Hinata's white ones which looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and apology. Sasuke sighed and shifted, suddenly next to her instead of on top.

 _I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow._

Sasuke took Hinata's hand and played with her fingers for a moment. "Hinata-chan…" he started slowly, thinking of something to say, feeling as if he needed to.

Hinata looked over from her position behind him, her cheeks pink and her expression apologetic. "G-gomennasai, S-sasuke-kun," she stuttered shyly. "G-gomen."

The girl's voice made her lover sad as he listened. "Don't apologize, Hinata-chan. I didn't exactly restrain myself, either," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face and running his thumb over her smooth, pink cheek. Hinata flushed brighter under his touch and sat up, pressing her lips to his sweetly. It was her signal to go. They never said goodbye, or, "I love you," because they were things that didn't need to be said. Goodbye was too permanent, and those three words seemed too overrated, too easily manipulated to represent what they shared.

Hinata stood and smiled down at him, her kimono falling back around her knees as if nothing had happened.

 _Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
Id bleed myself dry for you,  
Id bleed myself dry._

The sun could be seen peeking out on the far side of the hill, where the grasses swayed and started to dew with the morning air. On the other side the stars still shone. As Hinata walked away, Sasuke watched her go, knowing that the stars would follow her, because they only shone for him when she was around. His world had been so gray until she came into it, and now it was colored in, bright just like the soft girl's name suggested.

And as the porcelain beauty disappeared on the other side of the hill, into the fading darkness, the cold Uchiha couldn't help but smile.

 _Its true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,_

 _Look how they shine for,_

 _Look how they shine for you,_

 _Look how they shine for you,_

 _Look how they shine._

 _Look at the stars,_

 _Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._


End file.
